


A king and his priestess

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: An act of debauchery after discourse.





	A king and his priestess

**Author's Note:**

> Hope no one here is too religious.

"I think that's everything we need to discuss." The head of the Hazuki family stood and everyone followed, the well-known nobleman wearing a proud smile on his face. He strode over to Ragna and extended a hand to shake which the king did reluctantly, unsure if it showed in his expression or if his growl was just his imagination. "Please consider my proposal."

"I'll think about it," Ragna said, watching him and his crew take their leave.

As the last group of nobles left the room, leaving Ragna and Celica alone, she queried, "Are you going to consider their proposition?"

"As much as I hate those shifty bastards, I have." Ragna's eyes danced across the map of the Ibukido region, a look of deep concentration on his visage. He inspected the map studiously, eyes darting back and forth across the large table, doing his best to avoid looking at Celica. She wore a typical Northgand white priestess gown that shielded every inch of her skin—a testament to their alleged purity—though it couldn't hide her curvaceous figure, outlining her form and revealing a hint of supple cleavage. "Not that we have a choice–I don't know the layout of Ibukido much. Only ever gone there maybe twice in my entire life."

Celica strutted over to him and ran her fingers down his arm. "Do you think they're up to something?"

"If it goes exactly like last time, then yes. No way do they wanna help anyone. There's gotta be some ulterior motive, and if I had to guess what, it'd be that massive magic signature reported beneath Wadatsumi Castle." Ragna walked away from her, desperate to evade her sultry and effective advances.

"Ms. Rachel would see it as betrayal if you sided with them, right? Making allies with those who secretly work for the Fallen." Celica persisted, approaching her king once again. Her full breasts pressed against his back and her hands drifted around to roam his pectorals. Ragna didn't flee this time, sighing, knowing it was pointless to resist.

"You're a priestess, Celica."

"That didn't stop you all the other times, now, did it?" Celica whispered, gently nibbling on his earlobe. Her hand slid down to his crotch to stroke his rather sizable bulge; she hadn't the slightest clue how he managed to hide this during the meeting. Taking a deep breath, Ragna allowed Celica to unfasten the waistband of his hakama, a bit relieved his aching cock's confinement had come to an end. A victorious smirk split her glossy, peach-colored lips. Celica moved to stand before him and pushed him back against the war table. She took the white ensemble off piece by piece. Once she unclipped the four hooks on her back, the weight of the cloth brought it to the ground.

Celica was blessed with a beautiful body: fair skin without blemish or bruise, breasts soft and ample, hanging perfectly on her chest with a perfect bounce to them whenever she stepped, accentuated nicely by her pink erect nipples. Her hips were that of a mature woman and perfect for breeding, her ass plump and firm and bounced significantly with every footfall. Ragna's eyes gravitated from her developed breasts to her shaven sex, snapping up when she approached. Celica leaned in to capture his lips with a soft and warm kiss, their tongues writhing within each other's mouth. Her hands slid down to his cock; one grabbed his shaft while the other played with his balls, coaxing a bead of arousal from his slit. The hand attending his balls slipped back up his body and ridded him of his favored coat and black shirt, stopping him from removing them himself.

Squeezing his hot cock between her thighs, she cupped his cheeks and the kiss intensified. It was deeper, stronger, much more passionate, their tongues aggravated as she ran her labia along his phallus. While Ragna held her plump rear, Celica's hands moved to his battle-refined chest. With war just about ready to ensue and attacks from the Fallen becoming more abundant, Ragna had been thrust into combat much more than he liked. Due to this commotion Celica couldn't spend as much time with him as she wanted, so she wanted to make it count now.

Breaking the kiss and lowering to her knees, she came face to face with his cock slathered in her juices from her grinding. Ragna knew how gifted he was in regards to his anatomy and Celica thanked Amaterasu for it. Her hand wrapped around his member, holding it steady. Licking her lips, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his head. Ragna's fists clenched from the tingling sensation that zipped through him. Her lips were covered in a layer of precum, planting a second and third kiss on his dick before accepting every scrumptious inch. She skillfully used her tongue to trace each ridge and crevice while bobbing her head, eliciting pleasurable moans and grunts from the king. After a few more bobs she remained at his shaft, sucking it for a few moments before gliding back up to attend solely to his engorged head, leaving the rest of his tool for her hand to jerk.

Celica looked up at Ragna, finding his eyes shut. For the countless years before he had been inaugurated king, she learned every single weakness and how he liked to be handled. But it went both ways; Ragna knew precisely where to touch in order to turn her to mush. Celica breathed through her nose while resuming her rhythm, humming deliberately to wheedle more pre-cum. She reveled in Ragna's aroused voice, quickening her movements as he began to twitch. Celica withdrew to his tip as her tongue danced around his head a few times, dipping right back down to his shaft with ease. And as Celica sped up, Ragna grabbed both sides of her and rocked, ramming her head into his crotch for a solid minute before his orgasm erupted.

Several spurts filled her mouth and she drank him all down adoring the taste, remaining calm and breathing steadily through her nostrils. Slipping his organ out of her mouth, Ragna panted heavily along with Celica, the priestess still ready and raring to continue. He picked her up, intemperate in his movements as she gasped being pushed against the table a little rougher than expected.

Spreading her legs apart, Ragna ground his cock between the canyon of Celica's ass, smearing precum along it and against her pucker. She awaited the impending pleasure, growing querulous as he adjusted his cock to line up with her ass. Her eyelids fell shut when he eased in and filled her. Ragna paused for a moment, still maintaining a semblance of his sanity, savoring the tightness and warmth of an ass he hadn't indulged himself in in nearly three weeks.

His fingers bit into the soft flesh of her bum. Ragna withdrew, dragging his cock out to his tip and then promptly ramming it back in, bottoming her out. Celica's scream was one of pleasure, her moans echoing his incessant pounds almost deliriously. Her bum rippled with each valiant charge, the symphony of their moans and grunts resounding within the room. Normally Ragna would take his time, a bit of a slow-and-strong type of guy, but ever since she sat beside him his dick has been his personal plaything. Frustration and need festered and he was this close to just fucking Celica in front of the nobles, praying that his self-control and endurance honed over many years of training would get him through the four-hour ordeal. Ragna flipped Celica onto her back and fondled her bouncing breasts, his grip firm and movements rough. "That ain't the face a woman of the church should be makin', y'know."

"Ragna… mmm! I'm about to come," she panted. Unable to restrain herself any longer, a mighty orgasm swept through her body, mind-rending when Ragna thrust his cock into her pussy. It felt as if a bomb had detonated inside of her, sending her mind spiraling into the boundary. Celica convulsed simultaneously, spasming around his cock, hips bucking fervently. Ragna responded to the abrupt tightness with merciless trusts, his strokes accelerating furiously as his fingers and mouth targeted her nipples. Finally Ragna couldn't hold himself back. His hands clung to her hips, and with one last push he released his orgasm along with an unsuppressed snarl of pleasure oozing pure masculinity.

Jets of his white-hot liquid propelled into her cunt. Celica brought Ragna down for a kiss while accepting his virile seed, her contractions milking his member for every drop he could provide. Ragna's cock gradually deflated, satiated, returning to its dormant state. He breathed just as hard as she did, her breasts pressing against his chest as she held them tightly together. Ragna rose up and pulled out, a glob following out to travel to her asshole. Only when Celica sat up did they realize they hadn't removed the map, the paper now soaked with sweat and wrinkled from their movements. Ragna and Celica thought nothing of it and got their clothes on and trotted out, the scent of sex once imprisoned in the war room escaping into the hallways. A hot pink tinge spread across Celica's cheeks as she hugged Ragna's arm. "Do you have room in your bed for one more?"

"Don't you have some church duties to take care of or somethin'?"

"I handled it all this morning, so I'm free."

Ragna let out a half-hearted chuckle seeing he had one hell of a nIght ahead of him. "Of course you are…"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by the amazing Wild Blue Sonder.


End file.
